The Thing With Forever is That it Never Ends
by Lillianna Rose
Summary: (Char's parent's story) Daria has sworn to hate Prince Jerrold, her betrothed, forever. And you know what's a great quality about forever? It never ends! But, as Jerrold knows, love has qualities too... (better summary inside) RR
1. Happily Never After

**Summary**: Prince Jerrold tore down Daria's dreams of true love when he took her as his betrothed. He claims to love her, but Daria knows better. He is nothing but a spoiled brat, incapable of love. So Daria has sworn to hate him forever. And you know what's a great quality about forever? It never ends. But, as Jerrold knows, love has qualities too. It can move mountains, turn back time, and even conquer death. Can it put an end to forever?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ella Enchanted, I would be rich. If I was rich, I would not be typing up fanfics on a computer that freezes every five seconds. I would be narrating a real story to a secretary while relaxing in my very own Jacuzzi and eating a Jello structure that looks like the Eiffel Tower. However, I see no secretary, I see no Jacuzzi, and I see no Jello. I OWN NOTHING!!!

------------------------------------------Happily Never After-----------------------------------------

_…And they lived happily ever after._

I closed the book gently and set it on my bedside table. Leaning over, I blew out the lamp and got ready for bed. As I put on my nightclothes, the story I had just read flashed through my mind. It was a fairy tale, Cinderella. One of my favorites. I practically reveled in the beauty of it. The lovely maiden, the handsome prince, and most of all, the sweet love they shared. Someday, I vowed, I would have that.

I had always believed in fairy tales, ever since I was old enough to grasp the concept. When I was young Mother had frequently come to my bedroom right before I went to sleep. There, she'd tell me stories, stories of ogres and maidens and princes, of brave deeds and terrible danger and true love. As I listened to those stories, I wished with all my heart that someday I might have a fairy tale of my own.

I am now sixteen, no longer the carefree child I was then, but that did not mean I have given up my hope of having a happily ever after. No, that dream still lives, despite my hopeless situation. See, my father is Lord William of Frell, and my mother is Lady Winifred of Frell. I am Daria of Frell, but in a year I'll no longer be just plain Daria. In a year I'll have a title, and a husband. But I do not want the title, and I want the husband even less.

I want to meet my prince, and fall in love. What was marriage if there was no love? And how could I love my betrothed, when he was so horrible? No, I do not want the marriage I was being forced into. But I have no choice.

Closing my eyes, I unconsciously let a tear fall down my cheek, wetting my pillow. I want to follow my heart, and my heart is still yearning for a fairy tale. For true love. It was the thing I'd yearned for all my life. I had always tried to be like the maidens in the stories. I tried to be nice, and kind, and brave, and loving. I guess I didn't try hard enough.

I'll be wed in a year, and I'll have to give up my dream. My betrothed will be back from his trip in a month, and I shall have to suffer his company, not only for the next year, but also for the rest of my life. It is time to give up my fairy tale; childish dreams will get me nowhere. I am surprised I managed to keep this dream for so long; I am surprised the spoiled brat I have as a future husband hasn't managed to break me down yet.

I always thought that if I could find a prince, then he and I would fall madly in love and live happily ever after. It turns out that is not the case. I found a prince all right, but loving that brat is the last thing on my mind. And even though I do not love him, I cannot call off the betrothal. Too many people already know of it, are holding their breaths waiting for the marriage. I can't disappoint them. I can't disappoint Kyrria, and I can't disappoint the Royal Family. I can't call off my betrothal to Prince Jerrold

Yes, I am the 'lucky' girl who is betrothed to the Prince, Prince Jerrold, the Crown Prince of Kyrria. The biggest pain ever invented. He is so full of himself, and he treats everybody like dirt! I hate him; I utterly and completely _hate_ him.

I suppose anyone who hears me complaining, or sees me sulk, thinks I'm cynical. They think I'm cold and bitter. But I know I am not. I do not hate the world, or believe that there is no such thing as happiness. No, I believe in happiness, and I will always believe in happiness. I will never give up on it. I simply believe that happiness and fairy tales are in short supply these days. It's just too bad I wasn't one of those lucky girls who got one.

Everyone thinks I'm living a fairy tale, no one-except my parents-get close enough to me to know that I am suffering. I mean, I am betrothed to the dashingly handsome and wonderfully brave Prince Jerrold, I will become a Princess, then a queen when I grow up. Who wouldn't want such a life? Only my parents know that I despise the Prince, and that I wish every day to be freed from my fate. They cannot do anything about it, however. After all, who are they to turn down royalty? Who am _I_ to turn down royalty? No, the only one who can (and might be willing to) break this engagement is Prince Jerrold. And yet for some reason, when I asked him to, he would not.

I do not understand the Prince. He once told me that he himself chose me as his betrothed. Yet the first time I met him personally was when I was fourteen, after the betrothal. Of course, I had seen him before at court functions, but that was only from a distance. How did he know me?

It does not really matter how he knew me. Perhaps he didn't even really know me. I am, according to Mother, startlingly beautiful. Maybe he just decided he wanted someone pretty.

Even if the Prince wants a pretty wife, why did he have to choose me? There are plenty of other pretty girls out there, and none of them would take every chance to hurt him. Why hasn't he broken the betrothal?

He has, and continues to make my life miserable. In fact, my life has been miserable now for two long years. Ever since the day I met the Prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope y'all liked that. That was just a sort of prologue thing. Well, actually the second chapter is sort of like a prologue too. So, yeah, I'll have the next chapter up in about an hour so I'm not asking for reviews for an update this time. But that doesn't stop you from reviewing both chapters when you read them…

P.S. I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone's there, please contact me at I am really in very dire need of one.


	2. Flashbacks to the Past

-----------------------------------------Flashbacks to the Past----------------------------------------

=Fourteen Years Old=

I bounced in my seat, excitement flushing my cheeks. I was going to meet my betrothed, Prince Jerrold! I was betrothed to him last week, and now I would meet him. Finally! A week may not seem like a long time, but it felt like torture to me. Who wouldn't think it was torture, knowing that each day is another day away from your Prince, your happily ever after?

I glanced over at mother, who was looking out the carriage window at the landscape. I gazed at her enviously, marveling in her ability to keep a calm outlook at such a time. I knew that inside she was just as excited as I was, maybe even more so!

The carriage lurched to a stop, and I got out, managing to look graceful even in my state of frenzied excitement. After all, that is what I have spent my whole life practicing for. This moment. The moment I meet my true love.

Mother and I walked up the path to the Palace Gate, where Prince Jerrold and King Jonathan waited. Both were mounted on horses. Prince Jerrold's steed was pure white, and King Jonathan's was black. I stopped in front of Prince Jerrold's horse and curtsied. The Prince dismounted and bowed at me. I curtsied again, giggling slightly as the horse nosed towards me, snuffling at my face.

Gently stroking the horse's snout, I heard Mother saying something, something about how pleased we were to be here. I stole a glance at Prince Jerrold and saw him looking at me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Jerrold, why don't you bring Lady Daria for a stroll in the gardens or something? I'm sure you young ones wouldn't like to listen to our chatter." The King winked, gesturing us away.

Taking my arm in one hand and the horse's reins in the other, Prince Jerrold led the way to a sunny field around the side of the Palace. "I'm sorry if you had wanted to visit the Gardens', my Lady. But I can not afford to let Cast munch on our plants, especially some of the ones with a more magical nature." He sat down on the grass, the horse lying beside him.

I smiled, "No, not at all, this place is just as nice." looking at the horse, I asked. "Why do you call your horse Cast, your highness? Surely he deserves a more noble name than that?" I blushed. "Begging your pardon, your highness, I had not meant to-"

"Call me Jerrold, we are to be married, are we not? We can't very well be so formal to each other! And as for Cast, it's short for Castimonia, which is Latin for purity. Is that a fitting enough name for the great Lady Daria?" He looked at me, eyes twinkling.

Realizing he was joking, I replied airily. "Oh yes, I suppose that will have to do." He laughed, then took off his cloak and laid it on the ground beside him, gesturing for me to sit. I stared at him incredulously. "It's almost winter! You'll surely freeze to death! Put that cloak back on, I can deal with a bit of dirt. And besides," I continued mischievously. "It's not like I'm cleaning the dress, is it?"

He smiled, "Ah, taking advantage of the servants now are we, Lady Daria?"

"Of, course, your highness."

Jerrold frowned. "Didn't I tell you to call me Jerrold?"

"Well I don't see you calling me Daria, informality can't just be one-sided, you know."

"Very well, Daria." Grinning, Jerrold gestured for me to sit down again. "Please sit down, it hurts my neck to look up at you."

I pretended to huff. "Well, you shouldn't sit down until after the lady sits, anyways." Laughing at the mortified expression on Jerrold's face, I sat down. "But we're allowed informalities, remember?"

=Fifteen Years Old=

Without a warning Jerrold grabbed me around the waist and threw me up onto the horse. He slapped it on the back, telling it to take off. The horse moved no faster than a wagon that was stuck in mud, but I was still terrified. I feared horses above all else, it was just a thing I had.

Giving a shriek, I clung onto the reins, knowing I must look ungraceful bouncing around in the saddle. I didn't care; I had to get off this thing! "Jerrold! This isn't funny! Stop the horse! Please!" In my fright, I kicked the horse in the side.

It jolted off like lightening, and I was left clinging on with all my might. However, the horse leapt over a log, the sudden forward motion ripped the reins from my trembling fingers and flung me off the horse itself onto the grass. I landed on the soft grass of the palace fields, but that didn't matter. It wasn't my back that was hurt. What was hurt was my dignity.

"Jerrold! How could you? You know I can't ride! You could have killed me! I trusted you! And you promised! You promised you wouldn't make me do anything until I was ready, you broke your promise!" Tears welled up in my eyes. He saw my greatest weakness, he was probably laughing inside.

On the outside though, he looked genuinely sorry. "Daria, I didn't know! That horse usually is so tame, I though you'd be safe, I really did." He came closer, looking me over. "Did you get hurt? Are you all right? Any broken bones? Oh Daria, I really am sorry, I could kill myself." He gently picked me up, and held me to him, his face hidden in my hair. Defiantly, I broke away.

"You're not sorry! You're laughing at me! Stupid Daria, doesn't even know how to ride her own horse! Why am I betrothed to her?" I looked away, crying freely now. "You promised! I thought a prince never breaks his word, how could you?"

"Daria, I didn't mean it, I just thought that you would never do it by yourself, and I wanted to show you that horses are nothing to be afraid of!" He forced me to look at him. "And I was the one who picked you to be my betrothed," He gently stroked my cheek. Kissing my forehead, he said. "I would never regret it."

His words were sweet, but I refused to listen. "I don't believe you! I can't believe I ever trusted you! You're an insufferable brat who just likes to make fun of people!" I suppose that was a bit too harsh, but riding was my one weak point, and I was not going to let him see how much he had hurt me. "I'll never ride again, for the rest of my life! You can just go galloping off and sweep some other maidens off they're feet, you pretend to be sweet, but all along you're just waiting for you're chance! I hate you!"

At that he drew back, his face-which had been pale with worry-turned red with anger. Then, just as quickly, he dropped a mask in front of his eyes, rendering his face expressionless. "Well, I'm sorry if you feel that way, Lady Daria. I promise you I will never bother you again. In fact, I shall just leave you alone from now on, how about that." He stepped forward and bowed. "Your Prince bids you farewell." He took my arm, his expression not changing. "But not before he escorts you back to the palace to see the doctor."

I wrenched my arm away from him. "Let me go! I'm fine. And there's no point in promising me anything, your promises are worthless, like you."

I glared at him, then unclasped the cloak I was wearing and handed it to him silently. That cloak was the one that he had laid down for me to sit on when we first met. He had diverted my attention from it by teasing me, tricking me into sitting down on it. He was nothing but a trickster. Why'd he do that anyways? It's not like it helped him any, he'd caught a chill afterwards! Just a _stupid_ trickster.

Jerrold looked at me, reflected in his bright brown eyes was a look I couldn't understand. Then his eyes grew cold. Turning around, he prepared to stalk away.

Suddenly, he stopped and turned back, kissing me on the cheek, he whispered. "I'm sorry, Daria."

I slapped him and ran away.

=Sixteen Years Old=

"Daria, I need you for something!" Jerrold the Brat looked up at me, eyes twinkling. He was currently sitting down in one of the cushiony armchairs in his bedroom. I was standing, seeing as he had ordered me to. He was now smiling and doing that annoying sing-songy thing again, teasing me.

I sighed. "Yes, your highness?"

"I want you to clean my shoes."

"No way!" I stared down at him, eyes blazing.

"Yes, I, as the Prince of the realm want you to do it. And I always get what I want." He was still laughing, how I hated him.

I gathered myself up. "And I, as your betrothed am not going to do it! I am your equal, and the future Princess of the realm. Clean them yourself."

"But darling, you should grant me this act out of love!" He stretched the word love out, knowing it would irritate me.

"I don't love you! I hate you! And I'll always hate you! Forever!"

Jerrold laughed harshly, the mirth disappearing from his eyes. "And I'll hate you forever too!"

He smirked. I smirked. Then, as if on cue, borne from long years of practice, "And the thing with forever is that it never ends."

Thank goodness for that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! I finished! Don't you think Jerrold's the sweetest? He's so nice. Oh well, females have a gift for being stubborn. At least in fairy tale stories. Now, can I get fifteen reviews before I update? I'm asking for more this time 'cause I did give you two chapters… So yeah.

dreamerdoll: Oh yay! My first review for this fic! Are you still awake? You might be, 'cause of the time zone thing. You should know that it is currently 1:34 in the morning for me right now, so if I have any mistakes, it's the sleepiness' fault.


	3. Nora

----------------------------------------------------Nora--------------------------------------------------

I groaned. "Ugh, five more minutes, please?"

"But Lady Daria, Prince Jerrold is coming back today, and Lady Eleanor is coming to visit, you must get ready!" Elfie, my maid shook me awake, laughing as I flung a pillow at her and knocked over stool halfway across the room.

"Ugh. Fine. But if I turn into a hag from lack of sleep, I'll be blaming you."

Elfie grinned, then curtsied. I sighed, how many times did I have to tell her not to curtsy for me? She never listened! "Yes, milady, if you turn into even more of a hag, I shall be sure to take the blame."

I nodded, smiling satisfactorily. "Good." Before Elfie could bow out, however, the real impact of her words hit me. "Wait a minute, _even more of a hag_? What do you mean by that???"

Elfie burst out laughing, and I had a hard time keeping my face straight. Turning around to hide my grin, I dismissed the girl.

I sighed as I pulled on my clothes. I knew many people, Jerrold at the top of my list, who never even looked twice at their maids. I, fortunately, was not one of them. Elfie and I were not just mistress and maid; we were good friends. I learned much of the palace gossip through her, though it puzzled me why all the maids thought Jerrold was 'handsome enough to swoon over' and 'so kind, too!'. Were we even talking about the same boy?

Shaking all thoughts of my future husband from my head, I turned to happier ponderings. Nora was coming to visit today! Nora, or rather, Lady Eleanor, was my best noble friend, she was such fun to be around! Nora always had wonderful stories to tell, she was so spirited and free, I rather envied her for her energy, her brilliance. She was just a wonderful person.

With a happy smile on my face, I went downstairs for the morning meal.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Nora!"

"Daria!" Nora bounded over and gave me a bone-breaking hug.

"Guess, what? I've created a new pastime! The stair rails at home are absolutely perfect for sliding on, you whiz all the way to the bottom! It's like flying!"

I looked at my friends flushed face, laughing. "You just never grow tired of acting like a little girl, do you? We're sixteen, for heaven's sake! We should be acting like young ladies!" So saying, I turned up my nose and pranced around, pretending to be a court lady.

We were soon caught up in gales of laughter. Nora dragged me by my arm to the stair rails. Pushing me onto the rail, she slid me down despite my screams.

"Nora! Help! I'm going to die! AHHHH!!!" I slid down most ungracefully, screaming all the way.

When I reached the bottom, Nora planted herself on the stair rail and slid down right after me, looking as if she had been sliding down stair rails all her life. A sharp contrast to my flailing arms and kicking legs! "How do you manage to look so nice doing it?"

"Believe me, the first time I went, I was even worse than you! I fell off halfway, and started swearing I'd never go on again! Of course, I still loved it... and it was a wonderful way to scare Mistress Katrina. That governess has too much spare time on her hands! Fortunately... Well, I'll tell you later." Nora's eyes glittered brightly.

We spent the whole morning sliding, and I soon mastered the art of sliding as prettily as Nora. The only thing was that the bottoms of our dresses were starting to look a little worn; so, reluctantly, we stopped.

Leading Nora into my room for tea, we started talking. We always swapped stories of our everyday lives. I would tell of my 'servitude' under Jerrold, and Nora would sympathize, then she'd tell of her times with her sweetheart, Peter.

Peter was a poor merchants son, and I secretly believed that that was one of the reasons Nora like him. He, at least, wasn't spoiled to death.

"... He took me out into the forest, we had great fun running there and avoiding my governess! I tore my dress to shreds climbing trees, but it was worth it to escape from Mistress Katrina!"

I sighed, "You have such a wonderful life, it's like a fairy story. The gentle lady, the peasant lad... And I'm still stuck with the Prince Brat!"

Nora smiled. "But it's really you who has a fairy life! You have an evil prince vowing to keep you forever, you're forced into servitude, degraded and bemoaned. Soon, your true love will come and whisk you away! Or," her eyes gleamed. "You could run away yourself! Have tons of adventures and-what?"

I was laughing so hard I could barely breath. "You get so carried away sometimes, it's hilarious! I'll just agree with you before I get talked to death, shall I? Come on, lets go slide again."

"Fine fine! But wait! What about our dresses?" Nora pretended to look concerned.

I giggled. "Who cares about the dresses? Come on! You go first!"

Grinning, Nora jumped onto the banister, sliding down. Quickly, I hopped on behind her and followed. Unfortunately, I had gotten on too soon and Nora had not the time to move away before I crashed into her.

I immediately sat up, worried. "Oh! Are you all right? I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry!"

"It's no big deal, you weigh no more than a feather! Why, you're so light I could lift you with one hand! In fact, I am Nora the Strong! I could probably lift this whole castle up with one hand!"

I giggled yet again. Nora and I certainly joked around a lot together. When Nora was around, there never was a dull moment. Laughing uproariously, we raced up the stairs. In fact, we laughed so loud we drowned out the creaking of the doors behind us as they opened.

"Here, I'll go first this time, wouldn't want to crush out your super strength!" With that said, I swung my legs over the rail and started the long smooth glide downwards. It wasn't until I was almost all the way down did I realize that I had an audience. When we weren't looking, the great oaken doors of the main entrance had been opened and people were pouring in, Jerrold among them.

Unfortunately, I couldn't exactly stop my flight. I soared off of the banister, knocking over a courtier on the way. Before I could fall flat on my back like last time, however, I felt someone grab onto my arm. Jerrold, who else?

He had returned from Ayortha this very day. My month-long haven was ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, I know really long time before update, really tacky update. I'm surprised that your still sticking with me! I don't mind, of course. I love all you wonderful reviewers!

And I'll love you even more if you review again! I'm not going to have any personal replies this time, because it's been too long since my last update (eeeek! Sorry!) and it would just be useless. But if you review this time... Lol.

Eeeek! Fifteen reviews turned into twenty-two! I'm so sorry! How about thirty-five for the next chapter? I promise I'll update immediately then!


	4. Jerrold's Confession

-----------------------------------------Jerrold's Confession------------------------------------------

I sighed and straightened my dress. "Your highness."

I couldn't understand the flicker in Jerrold's eyes. What emotion was that? I didn't even know Jerrold could feel emotions! "Daria, please. Call me Jerrold." He smiled tentatively. "It's my name, after all."

"I only call people I like by their names." What a pig!

Jerrold refused to meet my eyes. "Right."

Right? Since when did he let me have my way? He must have something planned. I was saved further pondering by Nora. Not noticing the crowd of people, she had slid down the stairs after me.

He hair was flying every which way, and she was laughing like crazy. One look at her and I couldn't help giggling too. Following my actions, Nora zoomed off the stair rail, knocking over a courtier as well. I noticed with no little amount of amusement that it was the same one I had knocked down. Just as he was getting up-bam! I bent over laughing.

"Lady Eleanor." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Jerrold bowing, he seemed to be struggling not to laugh.

Nora had no such qualms, she was laughing so hard she could barely stand, much less curtsy for Jerrold. Y-your Highness!"

After a while, we finally managed to calm down, though were careful not to look at each other, for fear of bursting out laughing once more. Curtseying, Nora repeated. "Your Highness."

Jerrold was smiling. "The Lady Eleanor, I am pleased to have finally met you."

"Really." Nora's tone was cold, I smiled gratefully at her back; at least she was sticking up for me! Unlike everyone else in the palace, she knew Jerrold for what he really was.

"Daria, could I please talk to you for a minute?" Jerrold inquired. What did he want with me?

"Okay, talk."

Jerrold looked around. "Alone, please?"

I rolled my eyes. Just as I was about to refuse, Nora nudged my side. Glancing pointedly around at the many courtiers, she shook her head ever so slightly. Nora had always acted so demurely around company. So different from who she really was.

I suppose it was better to just go along with what people expected of you once in a while, at least then you never got into trouble. "Very well, Your Highness." I followed Jerrold out the doors into the gardens.

"Daria."

"What?"

"I-I-" Jerrold was looking positively stricken, it would have been funny if it were anybody else.

"What???"

Sighing, Jerrold said. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted before, okay? I was just nervous and immature and I acted horribly. I should never have ordered you around like that, and I'm sorry! Forgive me?" He said it all in one breath, looking at me earnestly. It took a while for it all to sink in, and then the anger started.

"You think you can just order me around for two years and then apologize and expect me to forget it? I can't believe you! Pigs will always be pigs, even if they say they're sorry, you'll never change! You're still the same spoiled brat you were for the last two years, and I'm not going to fall for whatever trick you're playing! Just leave me alone, _Your Highness_!" Storming out of the gardens, I stomped all the way up into my rooms. The audacity! Expecting me to just forget two of the most miserable years of my life! How I hated that man!

I threw myself down on the window seat, looking morosely down at the courtyard. What trick was Jerrold playing? What was he trying to do? I would have to be twice as careful, now that Jerrold had gone to Ayortha and apparently learned new ways to torture a girl. Speaking of the prick, there he goes now! Scurrying across the courtyard.

I stared down at the tiny figure of my betrothed, puzzled. He was looking so depressed, and yet he didn't know I was watching him, why did he still put on such an act? His shoulders drooped, and he walked as if something was bothering him. As if anything could penetrate that thick skull of his! Jerrold was such a puzzle. One minute he was acting as if he was king of the world, and the next, he was being like this. I couldn't understand the boy. Shaking my head of thoughts about Jerrold, I focused on the other figure that had appeared in the courtyard.

It was Nora! She was probably looking for me, I should have told her where I was going. Just as I was about to run down to the courtyard, I noticed Nora stopping to talk with-who else?-Jerrold.

She curtsied, he bowed. Then she seemed to be inquiring about something, probably about my whereabouts. I had gone off with Jerrold the last time she saw me. Jerrold was answering now, I couldn't hear where either of them were saying, and was quickly growing bored. Leaving the window, I decided to go down myself and bring Nora up.

After descending about a million stairs and going down another thousand hallways, I finally managed to reach the courtyard. The palace was a big place, and I had gotten lost the first few days I was here. It wasn't as if Jerrold was much of a help-

I stopped dead in my tracks, remembering. But Jerrold had been a help then, he had been kind, and sweet, and... I had actually like him then! I remembered actually looking forward to spending time with him. So what happened? How did he get from being the nice boy I knew to this cold, cruel, spoiled pig?

I smiled dimly, drawing upon my past memories. It had been so different then, Jerrold had seemed so perfect. He was always so thoughtful as to what I wanted. Why, the first time we had met, when we were out in the fields getting to know each other, he had taken of his own cloak and laid it on the ground so I wouldn't get my dress dirty sitting down! He had caught a horrible cold afterwards and was sick for days, but he said he didn't mind.

And one time, we were sitting by the river in the summer. I had taken off my shoes so I could dangle my feet in the water. I don't know how it happened, but my shoe accidentally fell into the water. The current was too strong, and the slipper was soon washed away. Jerrold had insisted on carrying me the whole way back to the palace, even though it was more than an hour's walk. Of course, we made a great joke about it, but it had been such a sweet gesture...

He was funny, he was kind, he was chivalrous. He knew right from wrong, and would stop at nothing to make a thing right. He was sweet, he was loving, he was perfect.

Or at least he used to be. He definitely wasn't anymore.

So lost in my thoughts was I that I did not notice when I reached the courtyard. I was jerked out of my fancies by the sound of voices. Hastily, I hid behind a nearby pillar, not wanting to walk into anything.

"-this better not be some trick, I'm warning you!" It was Nora, but what was she talking about? "I've agreed to help you, but one wrong move and I'll make sure you never get anywhere near her ever again."

The voice that replied was Jerrold's, sounding incredibly sad. "No, no. Why would I lie about something so important? I know I've been stupid, and believe me; I wanted to change! But it's harder than it seems. What if I show her who I am, and she doesn't like me? I've made such a mess of things, one day's faults adding on to the last, until I've a whole mountain to deal with. I just don't know if I can manage to dig through it."

"Don't worry, I know it'll turn out all right. Look, I'm sorry for not believing you before, I'll help you in any way I can." Nora was sympathizing with Jerrold! She was associating with the enemy!

Silently, I sneaked my way back through the doors I had come through. Then, I re-entered, making sure to make as much noise as possible. "Nora! Why are you talking with him? He's pure evil, I tell you! A spoiled brat! And you're supposed to be my friend!"

Nora simply smiled. "You know Daria, he's really not that bad, if you'd just hear him out, he actually has a pretty good explanation as to why he's been acting the way he did. Granted, it's not a very sensible one, but it seems to be genuine."

"Explanation? What explanation? He's really a pig in disguise?" Crossing my arms, I glared at the pair of them. "Fine, if he has such a wonderful explanation, let's hear it." I turned my glare around and focused on Jerrold.

Jerrold started. "Well... I...." He sighed, "Look, remember that day when we went horseback riding? I tricked you and put you on a horse, and it went off like a shot? You got really really angry and wouldn't listen when I tried to apologize, and I ended up getting mad too. Well, it turns out that when warranted, we both can be pretty stubborn." He tried a weak chuckle, I didn't laugh. "We were mad at each other for weeks, each adding more fuel to the fire. You'd come up to me, and demand that I apologize. And I would have! But I was angry, and hurt, and my pride wouldn't let me, so I made some rude remark and we'd be at each other's throats again.

'It went on like that for months. Both of us were too proud and too stubborn to make the first move, do you remember? And eventually, it just seemed as if things were always that way. I'd be a prick, and you'd retaliate. We forgot what we were really fighting about, and simply fought over every little thing. Then I realized how stupid I was acting. I was always so mad whenever you called me a spoiled brat, but in reality I was acting like one. I wanted to say I was sorry, but by then you already hated me so much, it simply made it harder to own up. I remember, every night, I'd swear to myself that I'd beg your forgiveness the very next day, but I was always too chicken.

'I was so afraid you wouldn't accept me, the real me. I thought it was better just to behave like a prick, because then at least the person you hated wouldn't really be me, but this shallow act of a proud, spoiled, and extremely rude prince. I was foolish, and stupid. I was so terrified that if I told you the truth, and said I was sorry, then you'd shun me and disbelieve me. Sort of like your doing now." Jerrold came forwards, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Daria, I am very, extremely, tremendously, horribly sorry. Please please please forgive me?"

His last sentence trailed upwards, questioning me. I could feel him holding his breath as he looked into my face. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and Jerrold took that as consent; his expression cleared and he kissed me on the forehead.

I slapped him. "No! Why should I? You don't even mean it! You don't mean any of it! It's just some elaborate trick, some horrid plot to make me feel sorry for you!" I turned to Nora, who was standing there, stunned. "Don't believe him! Don't you believe a word he says! He's just a big liar. A spoiled brat whose used to getting his way, and he's trying to trick us all into giving it to him! I know him! I've been his... his _slave_ for the last two years! Prince Brat isn't like that!" I rounded on Jerrold. "You! You have no feelings! You're not sorry! You just think it's fun to play with my feelings! I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!" I drew in a deep breath, and then said in a voice even I thought was too cold. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Turning around, I fled the courtyard, ignoring Nora's distressed cries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this time I updated as fast as I could. I went away for the weekend and I couldn't update then, so there! I hope your all happy, I did a pretty fast typing session this time, even if the beginning's a bit strange and the end's a bit dull. But even though, can I have fifty reviews for the next chapter? You know you want to... Here, let me do the math. More reviews=happy author=happiness all around!

Now, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, who somehow manage to make me deliriously happy even while I'm working my fingers sore.

b2okworm1: Okay, Mommy, I'm updating. Lol, and who says you can't review more than once per story? You can review once per chapter! hint hint

Lioness-Elf: Well, it's not just guys who are stupid, sometimes (thought VERY rarely) us girls are pretty dumb too!

Revi: Okay, I must admit, I came up with the idea for Char's parents out of another story, (I'd put it here but you're not allowed recommending stories in chapters). I was reading it and I just thought 'I want to try writing one of these! This story seems to be missing something (though that is purely in my point of view, it was a WONDEFUL story)' so, yeah. Lol.

iluvdance89: Yeah, that happens to me sometimes too, and it bugs me because I know it must have been a story worth reading, yet I can't remember it!

EllaFreak: I couldn't exactly name her Ella, but Eleanor was such a mouthful... I racked my brains to come up with the name, believe me!

awaiting impatient person: I really really want you to, it would be so cool! Just one piece of advice though, as much as I want to read it, don't write the Paris one yet, it confuses one when you're writing (believe me, I know) and if you don't want the two to be exactly the same, the you have to write in different events and time periods, which gives away some of the story and is even more confusing. Am I confusing you? Lol, I'll just stop now.


End file.
